


Interrupted

by auntylala



Series: Season Two Cannon [10]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gnomes, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntylala/pseuds/auntylala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto is finally ready to tell Jack how he feels, he's got it all planed, right down to the candles. What could possibly go wrong.  </p><p>In the Cannon, fits after my story Something Blue. Between the episodes, Something Borrowed and From out of the Rain in season two.</p><p>No beta, re-edited since I posted it on fanfiction.net in 2013 and I don't own Torchwood or the BBC.  But the Gnomes are mine.  Any gnome related songs are noted in the body of the work itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted

Ianto surveyed the room, they were finally going to be alone in the Hub, everyone else had gone home and even the paperwork was up to date. The dishes where done and the coffee machine was clean. Owen had gotten the hang of making coffee but he was crap at keeping the stainless steal fingerprint free. The green house plants were watered and tucked in for the night, the table was set for two. Complete with candles. He was ready to tell Jack how he felt, that he loved him, everything was perfect. With one exception. 

Jack wasn't back yet. 

He checked his phone again, but there were no missed calls, no messages, not even an email. How long did it take to pick up some takeaways. He'd offered to cook but the Hub's new kitchen was still under construction and Jack had wanted to stay in the Hub. He had a very early morning video conference which apparently made it easier to stay in the Hub. Bloody UNIT. So he'd gone for takeaways, but where was he? He began pacing, he'd already cleaned everything except Tosh's desk. He checked his watch again, he could have gone back to his flat, cooked dinner and been back by now. 

He kept dialing Jack's number but hanging up before it connected, he didn't want to look needy. He also considered logging into a computer and tracking the phone, but that also felt a bit like stalking. Even if Jack was his boyfriend. He stopped at that thought and smiled. Until he remembered his boyfriend wasn't back yet. Knowing he couldn't really die was one thing, still imaging the car crash another. He checked his phone again, he had reception and a fully charged battery but no messages. He checked the phone on Jack's desk, no flashing light indicating a message. Maybe he'd been mugged, and was lying in a hospital bed in a coma. Or he could be in a sewer as a weevils chew toy. 

He wondered what the ethics might be in asking Owen to surgically install a tracking device on Jack. He yawned, he was tired and he just wanted Jack but the man wasn't there. He hit redial on his phone and this time waited for the call to connect. Going straight to voice mail he hung up. He looked around the room for a moment and decided to find the paperback he'd picked up recently and try reading it. He just hoped it was interesting enough to keep his attention otherwise he was just going to continue thinking about the absence of Jack and the myriad of things that could have gone wrong to make him so late.

\----------

Jack walked into the Hub, dinner now well and truly cold. The damned snow had been bad enough, slowing traffic to a crawl. Then he'd gotten a flat tire and his cellphone battery had died. He knew he was late, he was also cold and wet as well as hungry and annoyed at the flat battery. He just wished he'd taken Ianto with him, at least they could have eaten their dinner in the SUV and warmed each other up. 

He found Ianto asleep on the couch as he dumped dinner on the table, candles, Ianto had been going for romance. Right now he just wanted a hot shower and dry clothes. Or no clothes, Ianto looked so cute in his sleep. He grinned as he considered the best way to wake his lover who, as if sensing he was back opened sleepy eyes. Jack sat next to him on the edge of the couch and rescued the book.   
'Good story?'

Sitting up he shrugged, making room for Jack. 'Wouldn't know, I didn't get past the first page.' He reached out. 'Ugh, your wet.'  
'And late, flat tire, in the snow no less.'   
Ianto yawned. 'You could have called.' Too tired to sound hurt.  
Jack shrugged. 'Flat battery of all things, where's my charger?'  
'Your desk.'  
'Come on, I just want to get dry and warm.' He rose to his feet and waited for Ianto. 'Dinner's a bit cold.'  
Ianto stood beside Jack and reached out to touch his face. 'You're hardly warm, you can still catch a cold can't you.'  
'Yeah, I can.' As if to illustrate Ianto's point he sneezed.

Ianto nodded, this was going to be interesting in a sarcastic sort of way, like tofu for Christmas. 'Will a hot shower help?'  
'Wont hurt, are you going to join me?'  
He grinned. 'I could do that. I'll bring in the towels, you, go get naked.'  
'Yes Sir!' Jack pulled Ianto in for a quick kiss that deepened into a fuller exploration of his mouth until Ianto pushed him away.  
'You are still wet.'

Ianto watched Jack move towards the bathroom, shaking his head before heading into the bunker for dressing gowns and towels. He didn't often feel like the butler, except in moments like this when he was taking dry clothes into the bathroom with fresh towels. He shut the door behind him to stop steam escaping, finding Jack standing there waiting for him.  
'Take your clothes off Ianto.'  
He reached up and slowly began loosening the knot of his tie before dropping it to the floor followed by his shirt. He'd already hung the jacket and waistcoat in the bunker, not wanting them to get damaged by steam.

Jack began washing himself as he watched Ianto slip his buttons undone, one by one, slowly revealing the man beneath the soft cotton. Washing turned from an activity involving soap into an act of self pleasure as he waited for Ianto to step into the hot water and join him. His cock begging for Ianto to touch it as he leaned back against the wall. He could wait. Ianto's shirt fell to the floor beside the tie, followed by his pants, shoes and socks toed off leaving Ianto naked to Jack's hungry eyes.  
'Get in here you.'

Ianto grinned as he stepped into the shower with Jack. Hot water pouring over his body as hands reached for him, stroking him and he felt Jack's cock brushing against his own. This was raw, elemental and sex at it's needy best as they all but leaped on each other. Jack's voice warm on his skin.   
'I need you to fuck me Ianto, I need you deep inside me until I know there is no me and no you, only us.'

Ianto groaned, he loved it when Jack talked like this, the words vibrated though his entire body until his cock jumped in anticipation. Hands reaching for Jack's arse as he let the day melt away.  
'Um, I don't suppose you brought any condoms with you?'  
'Jack.' Ianto leaned back. 'It's not like we can get pregnant.'  
'You can't.'  
Ianto stepped back and looked at him. 'Explain.'

Jack sighed. 'Fifty first century Ianto.'  
'You can get pregnant? You can have a baby, how does that even work?'  
'I never really questioned it, it's like the pheromones.'  
Ianto nodded. He did love the way Jack smelled. 'Could you get pregnant now? I mean, do you have a cycle or something?'  
Jack kissed Ianto. 'I know what your thinking but reading though your diary for every little word you've written down about me isn't going to reveal any cycles. Besides, it's not like it will take long for us to get into bed, there are plenty of condoms in the bunker.'

Ianto folded himself into Jack's arms and grinned, he could think of one or two things they could do in the shower before they got near a bedroom and a box of condoms. Hands moving down Jack's body until they brushed against his cock. Fingers stroking long gentle touches along the smooth skin of Jack's cock. Pushing the foreskin back as he slid down Jack's body and took the tip of his cock into his mouth. Jack found himself leaning against the wall as he watched Ianto. He barely remembered the first hesitant few times the man had sucked his cock, not compared to the level of confidence he showed now. He cried out as his orgasm exploded from his body, cum running down Ianto's chin as the shower washed it away. Jack pulled him into his arms and held him a moment longer before they shut the water off and wrapped themselves in large fluffy towels. 

Before Ianto had practically moved in with him, his towels had been utilitarian, there had been nothing warm or inviting about them, they served a purpose. But now, the towels were more like sheets and they wrapped themselves in them as they rushed to get dry. Or dry enough to make it to the bunker and a bed. He waited as the ever practical Ianto scooped up their discarded clothes before following him to his office and the hatch to his room. Their room. His coat hung in the office before the clothes were tossed down the hole that served as his doorway. Towels dropped to the floor Ianto looked at Jack and grinned.  
'Now, where were we?'  
'I believe, Mr Jones, you were going to fuck me.'  
'Why Sir, that a wonderful idea.' As he tumbled Jack into the bed. All plans to say I love you, forgotten as he lost himself in making love to Jack.

\----------

Ianto rolled over, he was in bed alone, Jack's video conference had already started. There was a blurry recollection of an alarm and Jack telling him to go back to sleep tucked away in dreams. He stretched languidly before getting ready to face the day. His mind already moving towards how he could tell Jack he loved him. He'd had that dream again, the one where Jack held him and whispered 'I love you' in his ear. He loved that dream and it always felt so real, but it was just a dream.

He found Jack in the conference room talking to Martha who waived a cherry greeting.  
'It's good to see you Ianto.'  
He nodded. 'You’re well?'  
'Ah ha.'  
Jack turned to him and smiled. 'Coffee?'  
Ianto nodded started walking away when Jack reached out and grabbed his hand, just holding it.  
Martha voice cut into their moment.  
'Ah, I can still see you, you know.'  
Jack just grinned. 'You've thrown my whole routine out Martha with this early morning call of yours. You don't what to know what I'd normally be doing now.'

Ianto heard her groan as he walked away, finding Owen logging into his computer. Now the man was dead he was always early, Ianto had to stop himself from offering to make him a coffee. 'Jack's in the conference room, talking with Martha.'  
Owen sighed softly. 'Thanks Ianto.'   
Ianto heard sadness in Owen's voice as he made coffee for Jack, he found it difficult to be around Owen now. It was like not knowing where to look in a nudest camp. The snark was gone which left a vacuum in their relationship he didn't know how to fill. 

He tried not to think about what it would be like if he'd been the one shot and brought back. To be able to see Jack, touch him but not register the touch, to feel nothing except memories. It would be, he mused, like watching life lived though a mirror. Cut off but held frozen in death. He didn't want to think about his eventual death, the inevitability had never bothered him until learning Jack would live on. And he wouldn't. He didn't want to think about who else Jack carried in his heart. There was a certain perversity in knowing you could be loved forever by someone who literally had forever. How many lovers could you have in such a lifetime. How many blips in time were left buried in the wake of such a life. It would crush him. How was anyone supposed to endure the continual death of their friends and lovers. Helpless to stop it, would he have locked his heart away too?

He carried coffee into Jack and found himself being pulled into arms he loved as Jack kissed him. Not a dainty peck on the cheek or a light brush of lips over his, but the sort of kiss that made people blush as they intruded on such a private moment before hurriedly looking away and burying feelings of envy. The video conference clearly over as Jack let Ianto know exactly what he'd rather be doing.   
'I suppose we aren't alone in the Hub any more?'  
Ianto shook his head. 'Owen's here Sir.' He always felt safe when Jack held him like this.  
Jack sighed softly. 'I think I preferred it when he was always late. At least we could have made up for the early morning start here on the conference table.' His voice a soft whisper only Ianto could hear. He dropped kisses on Ianto's neck before pulling away. 'Maybe I'll just send everyone home early.'

Ianto felt his cock jump at the idea. 'We could always check the archives, a spot audit?'  
Jack grinned. 'Race you, first one there picks who's on top.' He planted a kiss on Ianto's lips before slipping away, leaving Ianto catching his breath, giving himself a head start. Life wasn't always about playing fair.  
Ianto made his way towards the archives, grinning as Jack shut the door and locked it behind him before dragging him deeper into the archives. 'So, who's on top then Sir?'

Jack grinned. 'I think you should be this time.' He kissed Ianto as his hands reached down to rub against the man's cock. He loved the way Ianto grew hard at his touch, always ready and eager for him. The soft moans as he freed the cock in question from pants that pooled around Ianto's very sexy ankles. Dropping his own pants, eager for the delicious inevitability of Ianto making love to him. They were standing by a desk in a dark corner of the archives, one stocked with lube and condoms for just such an emergency. 

Jack loved spot audits like this as he lost himself in Ianto. He loved it when his gentle Welsh lover dominated him, pushing him back on the desk, wrapping his legs around that Welsh waist he just wanted to kiss. He reached up to loosen Ianto's tie and grinned as his hand was slapped away and he was pushed back on the desk. He jumped slightly as cold lube was rubbed over his arse and Ianto slipped a finger deep inside him. Groaning as a second finger joined the first. Groans Ianto swallowed in his kisses as he replaced fingers with his condom covered cock. Jack felt full and content as Ianto moved deeper inside him setting a heady pace until they both collapsed together tangled in arms and legs. 

Ianto felt secure wrapped in Jack's arms until he saw something move out the corner of his eye. 'Ah Jack.'  
'Ianto.'  
'When did we get a cat?'  
'We don't have a cat.'  
'Oh.'  
'Why do you ask?' Jack sat up and looked around the room. 'Ianto?' He watched him pull his clothes back together. 'Did you see something?'  
'I hope not.' Flashing back to the last time they had seen something small and fast moving, although he had only seen it once someone else had shoved it in a cat cage.

'Ianto.' Jack checked the rift alarm on his wrist strap before pulled his pants back on. Catching a glimpse of what he was beginning to suspect Ianto had seen. 'That better not be a bloody gnome.'   
'I'll get the jam tongs Sir.'  
'You aren't leaving me in here with a gnome.' Jack reached for his gun. 'Bugger.' It was in his office.  
'Oh no you don't, you are not shooting anything in the archives. I'm the one who has to clean up if you do.'  
'I can't shoot it if I don't have my gun.'  
'Now is not the time to get hysterical Sir.'  
'We are locked in the archives with a gnome.'  
'I didn't lock the door.'  
'You don't like it when I leave it unlocked.' Jack hissed at Ianto as they both moved slowly around, keeping their eyes peeled for movement. Neither of them wanting to get bitten on the arse like Gwen. 

'Come on I'll unlock the door, you grab the tongs, and Owen and anyone else that's out there. And Ianto.' Jack grinned. 'You know I-' He leaped back as something small and fast moving shot over his foot snarling.   
'Maybe later Sir.' Ianto dived for the small hairy creature and tossed his jacket on it. 'If this thing ruins my jacket you are buying me a new one.' He bundled it up and gingerly held it out in front of   
him. 'There was just one, right?'  
Jack nodded. 'I think so, you know, it took us hours to catch the last one, how did you do that?'  
'Later Sir, we need the cat cage.'  
'Ah.' Jack disappeared and came back with the cage yanking the door open as Ianto tossed the gnome in, jacket and all. 'I'll take you shopping after lunch.'  
Ianto nodded as he looked around the room, just in case. 

Owen stood in the doorway shaking his head. 'What, no witty gnome related puns this time?'  
'I have gnome idea what your talking about Owen.' Ianto walked past him with his usual deadpan expression painted very carefully on his face.   
Jack following with the hissing cat cage at arms length. 'Is Tosh in yet?' He watched Owen nod. 'Good, we might be able to try out her translation programme. She wanted a test subject.'

Tosh came running towards them. 'The rift alarm, oh.' She frowned. 'Is that what I think it is?' Backing away slowly.  
Jack nodded. 'Ianto seems very adept at catching them, although I may have to buy him a new suit.'  
Tosh frowned. 'He was wearing pants when he walked past just before.'  
'Pants yes. Thankfully this gnome had better timing than the last one.'  
'I'd be more worried about it's teeth.'  
Jack flushed a soft pink as he considered where he or Ianto might have been bitten if the gnome had turned up a few moments sooner and run over more than just his foot. 

Owen set the cage carefully in the scanner. Ianto was looking over his shoulder with Jack trying to placate him.

'Maybe we can just dry clean it.'  
Ianto turned away from Owen and the monitor as laughter echoed around him. 'I am not wearing that again.'  
Jack looked at the monitor and sighed. 'I'll buy you a new one.' He tilted his head trying to work out what the gnome was doing. It didn't look consensual for the jacket.

Ianto walked away, he was still processing the fact that Jack could get pregnant, he didn't need the image of a gnome molesting his clothing too. Sometimes he wished he'd taken the archivist position at the museum instead of the job at Torchwood One. He didn't often wonder how different his world might have been if he'd gone a different way, but he was now. His jacket would have been safer if nothing else, and perhaps his heart. He looked back at Jack who was staring at the gnome and he smiled. No matter what he thought, and whatever tomorrow might bring, today Jack was his. 

Tosh tugged at Ianto's sleeve. 'Is it safe?'  
'The gnome or my jacket?'  
'The gnome I guess, or me.'  
Ianto nodded. 'I think so, is your translator ready.'  
'I think so.' She smiled. 'We wont really know if it isn't though, will we.'  
'This one seems the same as the last one we caught, let's hope it has a language.'  
Tosh shuddered. 'How did you catch it so easily?'  
'I just did.' He shrugged. 'I played rugby in school.' He watched Tosh move carefully around the scanner and to a computer. Typing commands she looked from Owen to Jack before looking the caged gnome. 

'Here goes Jack, I have no idea if this will even work.' She hit enter and they all waited.   
Silence was interrupted with the now amplified sounds of snorting and something that sounded like a hissing sigh.  
Ianto felt blood drain from his face. There was only one thing he could relate that sort of noise to. 'I loved that jacket.' His voice a soft whimper.  
Owen laughed. 'So does out guest.'  
Tosh glared at him. 'Owen that's not funny.'  
'Yeah it was.' He grinned. 'Come on, it was a little bit funny.'

Jack shook his head as he watched Ianto, he'd rather liked that jacket too. Especially how it had fitted Ianto like a glove, or rather, like a well tailored jacket. The gnome-porn sound-track tapered off as Jack crouched down to peer into the cage. 'You finished yet?'  
Beady yellow eyes peered back at him as it hissed, displaying viciously sharp looking, pointy teeth.   
Jack looked at Owen. 'The last one, did you find any kind of indication it could speak?'   
'It had what looked like vocal cords but that doesn't automatically imply language.'  
'You, gnome.' Jack jiggled the cage slightly. A low hiss filled the room.

'Gnnnnoooommmmmeeeeeee.' Hissed out like air escaping a balloon.  
Owen looked at Tosh. 'Is it just copying you think?'  
'Gnnnooooommmmme, gnooooommme, gnomme.' The guttural hiss was more defined, the creature fling itself at the bars of the cage. 'Not gnome.'  
'What are you?'  
'Himmm, I am.'  
'Your recording this right Tosh?'  
She nodded, still amazed at how many teeth it showed when it spoke.   
'Why are you here?'  
'It is tessst.'  
'A test, what?'  
'I die, I fail.'

Ianto moved back to stand closer to Jack. 'Of course.'  
'How many of you?'  
'Not you, Himmm.'  
'How many.' Jack repeated his question.  
'Many, no.'  
Jack turned to Tosh. 'Is the rift still open?'  
She checked her calculations. 'It's more of a blip at the moment, it's fluctuating in a sort of cycle.'   
'And?'  
She screwed her face up. 'I don't know, it's pretty low now but it should swing up again.'  
He considered her answer and turned back to the creature. 'What is your test?'  
'Tessst, I die.'

Jack marvelled at tiny fingers grasping the bars of the cage, it had what resembled a thumb and three fingers on it's hand. He decided he didn't need to know what was under the claws.  
'Not first, yess.'  
'No, you’re not the first.'  
'Died yess, fail.'  
'Yes, it bit someone.' Jack stopped speaking as what sounded like laughter shook the cage.  
'Died, fail.'  
'Yes.' Jack frowned as more laughter spilled out. 'Why died.' He shook his head. 'Why did it die?'  
'You are poison, you turn us to stone, we die here.'  
'Then why come here?'  
'We do not control the winds.'

Jack straightened as he turned to Tosh. 'When can we send our guest home?'  
She checked her calculations again. 'Maybe an hour, I'm not sure but it's in the archives.'  
'Well I know that, but we need to let him go.'  
'In my archives, with those teeth, and claws, I saw claws...'  
'Ianto, we'll send him back home, besides everything's in filing cabinets.'  
He shook his head. 'Not everything Sir.'  
'We'll hang out until we can get him home, when the rift opens far enough.'  
Ianto closed his eyes and took a slow breath in before letting it out. 'I'm still not wearing that jacket again.'  
'Did you have anything in the pockets?'

Ianto slowly patted himself down, knowing Jack was watching his hands move over his body as he shook his head. Phone, keys and wallet all accounted for.  
'Are you sure you don't need me to double check.'  
'If you want to check the jacket you may.'  
Jack chuckled. 'Maybe when we've sent our little friend home.'  
Tosh looked up from her computer. 'Um, Jack.'  
He looked up.  
'It's opening up again.'

Jack nodded as he scooped the cage up and headed for the archives. Following his wrist strap he wound his way though the maze buried beneath them. Finding himself standing before a shimmering golden waterfall. He set the cage down. 'Home time for you.' He watched the creature dive from the now open cage as it headed towards the rift. A final tooth-filled macabre goodbye as it smiled. Vanishing as the rift dissolved around it.

Jack pulled the jacket out of the cage and checked the pockets. Ianto had been right, they were empty. Turning to the man he grinned. 'We could get it dry cleaned.'  
Ianto shook his head and walked away. Singing softly.   
'Somewhere deep inside. Something's got a hold on you. And it's pushing me aside. See it stretch on forever.'

Jack caught up to Ianto, he let the sound of Ianto singing pour over him, he loved this voice, he loved this man. And he could only imagine where he was going with this song. There was a gnome related pun in there he just hadn't heard it yet. 

'I know I'm right. For the first time in my life. That's why I tell you. You'd better be gnome soon.'   
Jack groaned, Ianto grinned.   
'Stripping back the coats Of lies and deception Back to nothingness Like a week in the desert.' 

They reached Tosh and Owen, Ianto still singing.   
'I know I'm right For the first time in my life That's why I tell you You'd better be gnome soon.'   
Owen sighed. 'Really? Is that absolutely necessary?'  
'So don't say no, don't say nothings wrong Cos when you get back gnome maybe I'll be gone It would cause me pain If we were to end it But I could start again You can depend on it.'   
Tosh smiled. 'I think he sounds wonderful.'   
'I know I'm right For the first time in my life That's why I tell you You'd better be gnome soon That's why I tell you You'd better be gnome soon.' {*Crowded House – Better Be Home Soon*}

Ianto looked at Jack as he smiled serenely. 'You are still buying me a new jacket.'  
Jack pulled Ianto into his arms and kissed him. 'Come on, we'll expense it to the government. But I get to help them measure you up.'   
Tosh turned to Owen who was standing there shaking his head. She sighed as she turned back to her computers and began analyzing data.

\----------

'Ianto, stop apologizing to everyone, I'm starting to get a complex.'

'Because I'm apologizing, or because it's because of you?'  
Jack grinned. 'Snappy my love, very snappy.'  
'All I wanted was a quiet life, no aliens, no vicious looking things with sharp teeth. My clothes unmolested.' He sighed. 'A good job, marriage, children and a nice semi-detached with a garden, that was what I wanted.'  
'I don't see much room for me in that.' Jack muttered.

Ianto watched him pout. 'Why not, you can be the mum.'  
'Nope, you’re the nurturer not me.'  
'I can't get pregnant.'  
'Are you still upset about that? I can't change my biology.'  
'You could have said something sooner.'  
'I thought I did, I thought you knew. Oh my.'   
Ianto watched Jack's eyes following a bolt of fabric across the room.

'Purple, Ianto.'  
'I can see that Jack. How many suits do you think I need?'  
Jack shrugged. 'It isn't about need.'  
'I have enough, you don't really even have to get me a new jacket.'  
'No, I promised.'

Ianto sighed. He should have anticipated shopping with Jack would necessitate virtually having to restrain the man at the sight of the tape measure. But having to try on every pair of pants and jacket in his size and modelling them for Jack, that had been unexpected. Well, he mused, perhaps not entirely unexpected. But it had stopped being fun. 'I don't need a purple suit.' He looked at fabric samples lying scattered around them. 'Or a green suit, or the blue and I really don't need red velvet.' He held his hand up. 'No, I don't.' He wanted to kiss the pout from Jack's face but they were in the best tailors shop in Cardiff and he didn't really want to get barred. 'I just want to get home.' He gave Jack a small suggestive smile. Brief and effective as Jack perked up. 'You did say you were sending everyone home early.'

'Maybe I should just send us home early. The others can fend for themselves.'   
Ianto nodded, it had been a long day, even if he had gone back to sleep after Jack had woken up. And the absence of a functioning kitchen in the Hub really made him want to go home to his flat. 'I'd like that.' He watched Jack have a word with the shop assistant who'd been dispatched to help them and groaned as Jack signed for something. He suspected there would be red velvet in his future after all.   
They walked out of the shop together and Ianto stopped. 'Hang on, we need to go to the chemist, I don't want you getting pregnant now.'

Jack just rolled his eyes. He realized the more time he spent with Ianto the more he rolled his eyes, but when he lived with the master of droll wit and eye rolling, it was going to rub off on him eventually.  
Walking along the street shops burst with Christmas carols and tinsel. Ianto began humming before he started singing softly so only Jack could really hear him.   
'I'm dreamin' tonight of a place I love even more than I usually do. And although I know it's a long road back I promise you. I'll be gnome for Christmas.' *** I'll be home for Christmas - Bing Crosby***

Jack pulled Ianto around and kissed him, crowds of Christmas shoppers simply moving around them.  
'Um, what was that for?'  
'I'll be gnome for Christmas Ianto?'  
He grinned. 'Oh.'  
'Where do you get these songs?'  
He shrugged. 'I'm very talented Jack.' He smiled a sweet little smile that he knew drove Jack wild. It was one he usually saved for when they were alone, preferably in bed. 'So, do we have anything else to do, or can we go gnome now?'  
Jack rolled his eyes again as he shook his head. 'I should spank you for that.'  
Ianto just smiled, there was nothing sweet or innocent this time.  
'Well, we haven't done that for a while.'

Ianto looked at him as he raised his eyebrows suggestively, reaching out he tangled his fingers with Jack's. His move surprising both of them and although it was likely neither would admit it, they each liked it.  
'Maybe we should continue this conversation in private, Sir.'  
Jack let Ianto's vowels run over him like hot water as he nodded. He'd follow this man to the ends of the universe and back again if he'd only ask.

They made it back to the flat in record time and even managed to make it inside before leaping on each other. Clothes flying faster than fur in a cat fight. Ianto marvelled at Jack's ability to strip him while leaving the tie on. He was wearing the red one. Jack pushed him onto the sofa, kissing him, hands moving over his arse and kneading flesh as kisses demanded surrender.   
'Do you want a safe word my love?' Jack bit Ianto's earlobe and grinned as he moaned.

'Um, pork chop.' He groaned as an open hand slapped his arse, Jack's voice in his ear.  
'Have you been naughty Ianto?'  
He moaned. 'Oh yes Sir, I've been naughty.'  
Jack grinned, he loved this side of Ianto, his voice harsh against his lovers skin. 'How naughty?'  
Pleasure poured off Ianto as his earlobe was tugged between Jack's teeth. 'Very naughty Sir.'  
'Do I need to put you over my knee?'  
'Ah ha.' He was panting as Jack rolled him over and started spanking him, his arse turning red as Jack carefully placed measured slaps on each cheek. He jumped as cool lube was rubbed carefully over heated flesh. Jack's other hand stroking his cock. Breath escaped in a soft sigh of pleasure as Jack slipped first one then a second finger in him. 'Only you Jack. Only you.'

Jack kissed his neck and whispered softly against his skin. 'I know.' He grinned as Ianto thrust his hips back and a third finger gently joined the first two.   
Ianto felt his balls tightening as he moaned. 'Oh God Jack!'   
He recognized the tone in Ianto's voice. 'Oh no you don't. I didn't say you could come yet.'  
'Please Jack, Sir, please.' He was panting and begging and Jack wasn't even fucking him yet. He almost sobbed when fingers were removed. 'Jack.'  
'Not yet my love.' He rolled them over so Ianto was on his back and he could kneel between his legs, one of which he positioned over his shoulder. His cock pushing gently against Ianto's arse. 

'How much do you want me Ianto?'  
'Oh god, just fuck me!'  
'How much?' He grinned as Ianto tried to push onto him, holding his leg he was able to control how much of his cock Ianto had access to as he slipped just the head in. Teasing Ianto as he pulled back again. He watched as Ianto groaned, his head thrashing about on the sofa and he tried to thrust his hips up to push himself onto Jack's cock.  
His voice growling with impatience and desire. 'Jack.'

Jack moved forward in a shallow stroke before pulling back again. He loved teasing, the man desperate beneath him as he squirmed and tried to bring Jack's cock deeper into his willing arse. He leaned forward and buried himself in his lover as he brushed his lips with a kiss. 'I love seeing you like this, Jones, Ianto Jones.'

Ianto cried out as he felt his orgasm building, it was too soon, he wasn't ready to come but he did. And Jack just smiled at him as he began moving in and out, building his pace, Ianto's cock growing hard again as he brushed against the man's prostate. It was times like now he was glad he was an attentive man and knew just how to wring every drop of pleasure from Ianto that he could. And right now he wanted nothing more than to see exactly that in Ianto's eyes. He wasn't disappointed as they exploded together. Jack pulled the blanket off the back of the sofa over them as he cuddled up to Ianto. Fingertips tracing the smile on Ianto's face, his sigh one of contentment.

'Are you happy?'  
Ianto looked up into Jack's blue eyes and nodded. 'Yep, you?'  
'I am, in fact, I -' He closed his eyes as a phone began ringing. 'Bugger.'  
'It'll go to voice mail.'  
'It's not my phone.' He hooked a pair of pants over and fished the phone out of the pocket as he handed it to over. 'Your mother I think.'  
Ianto sighed as he answered, who else did Jack think would be listed on his caller ID as 'mam'. He switched to Welsh as Jack disentangled himself from his lover and began picking their discarded clothes up. 

From the tone Jack wasn't sure he wanted to know what Ianto was saying although he felt a little hurt that it wasn't in a language he understood. He appreciated it might be difficult for Ianto to explain to his mother that while his last lover was a woman, he was now living with a man. He was also pretty sure it wasn't about his being Ianto's boss that held him back from saying anything. So he collected their clothes and padded into the bedroom to put some of his own back on. 

Ianto found Jack in the shower and leaned his hip casually against the wall.  With water running over his lover's toned body he felt a flutter as he watched him.  He'd been attracted to Jack from the first time he'd met him.  Even if it had taken months before he had been able to admit it.  

Jack shut the water off and reached for a towel.  'You have a nice chat then?'  
'Mam's still on at me about Christmas.'  Was Jack being snappy?  Ianto shook his head.  
'Ah.'  
Yep, definitely snappy.  'Jack?'  
'Ianto.'  
He sighed, usually it was cute when they did that, but this time Jack sounded like someone had swapped his coffee for tea.  'What is it?'  
'What's what Ianto.'    
He followed a towel clad Jack into the bedroom.  'Are you mad at me?'

Jack pulled clean clothes on and considered his reply.  'How long have we been together?'  
'Including your nine month, sabbatical?'  
Jack dismissed the warning in Ianto's tone.  'So when do I get to met your family?'  
'What?'  
'It's a simple question.  Is it tofu you want to avoid this year or the awkward question of your sexuality and me?'  

There, he'd said it. He'd shoved the elephant in the room between them right in front of Ianto, who was walking away from him.  He sighed, he didn't want to fight, sometimes angry sex just wasn't worth it. He trailed after him through the flat.  It felt less theirs and more Ianto's right now.  And since when did he care about meeting the family?  He let that one go.  He hadn't cared about anyone for so long he'd forgotten the rules.  The cost of losing people had coloured his world until he'd lost so much along the way he'd stopped caring.  But he didn't want to lose Ianto, not when the man was right there, right where he could reach out and still touch him.  
   
Ianto turned to face Jack, his face blank but not the eyes.  There was a definite storm at sea in those blue eyes.    
'I don't know what to say.'  
'Hmm, how about, mam, this is Jack, we live together, we're a couple.'  
'Why do you need to label this, us?'  
'Me? I'm usually the last one with the labels, I thought you needed them, not me.'  
'I can't.'  
'Why not?  We live together Ianto, and.'  Jack stopped.  He was not declaring himself to Ianto in what was shaping up to be another edition of a familiar argument.

Ianto felt his voice grow quiet.  'But what happens when you get tired of me?  Then what.'  
Jack frowned.  'What?  Why would that happen.'  
'I always thought I'd get married and have children but then I met you. And now, I don't know how this fits in with that.  I don't know who I am, and I don't know what we are.'  
'Are you saying you want me to propose?'  
Ianto shook his head.  'Of course not.'  He sighed.  'I don't know any more.  I don't want to come out to my family if I just don't know.'  
'Don't know what?'  
'This, sex, with a man.'  
'You seem to know what your doing when we make love.'  
'Not physically.'  He raked a hand though his hair.  'It's just, I'm not attracted to men Jack.'  
'So what am I doing here Ianto?'  His tone cool and warning.  
'Not men Jack.  Just one man, singular, not plural.'  He watched Jack relax slightly.  'It's just you.  But sometimes I feel like I just don't know.  And I know I keep saying that but I don't.'

Jack considered what Ianto was saying, it can't have been easy for him, with his pre-established ideal of what his life would be.  Of who he would share that life with, and it had never been him, leaving him wondering what he had stolen from Ianto.  And for all that living with a man wasn't what he'd wanted, it was exactly where he had found himself.  Jack shoved his hands in his pockets, he was at a loss of how to help Ianto.  As long as Ianto struggled with this it would keep interrupting their relationship.  Although, with a little introspection, he too was struggling with his own feelings.  And as to Ianto thinking he'd grow tired of him, that wasn't going to happen. 

If only talking about feelings was something he felt comfortable with, perhaps they could finally put this argument to rest.  Although it had been a while since it had last reared it's head between them, it still smarted like a freshly ripped off plaster.  He was struck by the irony of their current conversation as he nodded, reaching out to his lover.  'If you don't want to talk to your family, about us, not yet, then that's okay.  It's your choice.' A prickle of guilt sowing a seed of discord in his own mind as he considered the family he had kept from Ianto.  Guilt that pooled low in his gut, reminding him that he could hardly ask more from Ianto than he was prepared to give himself.  
'Really Jack?'

He nodded, he didn't need a label.  'Really.'  He grinned.  'Come on, I'll buy you dinner, maybe we could catch a film and make out in the back row like teenagers.'  
'Oh I don't know Jack, I still think there really is no place like gnome.' He grinned at the look on Jack's face and yelped as the man lunged for him.  
'Do I need to spank you again?'  
Ianto dashed out of the kitchen with Jack hot on his heels as he moved towards the bedroom, tackling him to the bed.  'Pork chop, pork chop.'  Dissolving in laughter.  
Jack pulled back and smiled down at him.  'Do you want me to stop?'  He grinned when Ianto shook his head before he resumed kissing his Welshman.

\----------

Ianto checked his recipe even though he knew he had everything he needed before he started mixing butter and sugar and adding vanilla essence. Jack was on the phone talking to UNIT about an alien artifact they wanted which they were convinced was in the Torchwood archives.  They were being very vague about what it was, what it looked like or what it even did and down right secretive about why they wanted it.  Which made Jack suspicious and even though he was technically the archivist he'd been happy for Jack to take the call.  

Besides, he wanted to try out the new kitchen in the Hub and the others had gone home.  He folded in the rest of the ingredients including chocolate chips and toffee chunks, since he was baking cookies for Jack.  It didn't take long to finish the baking and he soon had a tray of cooling cookies waiting for the icing.  He smiled to himself as he waited impatiently so he could execute the next phase of his plan.  He'd decided since he kept getting interrupted when he tried to tell Jack how he felt, he'd ice his feelings onto the cookies. He'd considered baking a cake but that would have taken even longer to cook and cool.  Also as soon as you cut the cake the message would have been ruined.  Cookies he could ice with an 'I ♥ U' and it wouldn't matter if the man ate half of them before he realized.    
   
Jack shook his head as he hung the phone up, muttering under his breath. 'Bloody UNIT probably up to no good.'  He sniffed and grinned as he called out.  'Ianto!  I smell cookies.'  He followed his nose and found his Welshman standing in the new Hub kitchen, a tray of cooling cookies sitting on the bench.  He got his hand slapped as he stole one, but it was worth it as warm cookie exploded over his tongue.  He knew he was speaking with a mouth full of cookie but he had to say it.  'I lub dem Iamdo.'  
Ianto frowned.  'What did you just say?'

Jack swallowed and grinned.  'You made me cookies?'  He watched Ianto nod.  'Thank you.'  He tried to kiss him but was brushed off.  
'Cookie crumbs Jack.'  
'Oh, yeah.'  He brushed the crumbs from his lips and this time he felt his lover melt into his arms where he whispered suggestively in Ianto's ear.  'I like cookies...'  Hands running down Ianto's back and grabbing his arse.  'I like you more.'  
Ianto moaned as he felt Jack's hands rubbing and squeezing his butt. The man's lips on his neck tickling his skin with little kisses.

'We haven't christened the new kitchen yet...'  He backed Ianto against the wall and started working on the knot of his tie.  'I could eat you up some days, Jones, Ianto Jones.'  He loved reminding Ianto of the first time they'd met, of how the younger man had introduced himself.  It was very James Bond.  

Ianto decided it wasn't going to hurt the cookies to continue to cool before he iced them as he gave himself up to Jack's hands and lips and tongue and oh.  He groaned with pleasure as Jack nipped along his clavicle, exposing skin as buttons were slipped undone.  Fingers brushing against the skin of his chest, splaying out to touch as much skin as possible.  
    
'I could lose myself in you Ianto, dive in deep and never want to come up for air.'  
Ianto barely registered the words as hands reached his belt and slipped it undone before the button and zip of his pants followed.  Jack had full access to the aching cock straining against black cotton boxers as he stroked Ianto.  He used his breathing as his guide, the shallow breathy gasps let him know what he was doing was having the desired effect as Ianto tried to thrust his hips against him.  Hands fisting in his hair and hungry lips demanded surrender as mouths crashed against each other.    
A voice cut through the awareness of the two men.

'Why is it always me?'  Owen muttered as he stood there shaking his head. 'I don't have a problem with you two having sex, but does it have to be where I can walk in on you both?'  
Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto, sheltering his body from Owen.  'You went home.'  
'I left my phone here, I came back to pick it up.'  
'Was it in the kitchen?'  
Owen shook his head.  'My desk.'  
'So, you didn't need to come to the kitchen then.'  
Owen threw his hands up.  'Hay, I get it, you want some Ianto time, I'll be going now.'  He turned to leave muttering something neither Jack nor Ianto tried to catch.  
Jack turned to Ianto after watching Owen walk away and grinned.  'Now my love, where were we?'  
   
'Oh, oh, oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Jack!'    
Looking very smug Jack nodded as he kissed Ianto on the forehead and nodded again as he looked down at him.  'And don't you forget it my love.' Lips brushing Ianto's before he pulled back to disentangle legs reluctantly from his waist.  'I think that christened the kitchen.'  
Ianto contemplated just staying where he was, his body feeling languid and boneless without Jack to wrap himself around.  But he still had cookies that needed icing.  He looked around the kitchen.  'Um, Jack.'  
'Yes?'  
'Did you move the cookies?  They were just on the tray.'  He watched as Jack shook his head.

'I only ate the one, and Owen wasn't anywhere near them that I could see when he walked in on us.'  
'They didn't just walk out the door by themselves.'  He pulled his pants back on and started looking around the room.  
'Does it matter?'  
'Jack, we are in an underground base filled with alien technology and secret files and even I don't know everything that's in here.  And I know everything.  So what took the cookies?'  
'You should know since you know everything. Offh.  What was that for?'  He rubbed his arm where Ianto slapped him.  'I didn't think you were into actual, physical violence Ianto Jones.'  
'I'm not, you were being an arse.  Was there any rift activity while we were otherwise engaged?'  
He checked his wrist strap.  'No, Gnomes?'

'I rather hope not, I haven't had time to come up with any more songs.'  He grinned as Jack   
rolled his eyes.  He really had been a bad influence on the man.  'I'd rather it wasn't Gnomes.'  He found the tray on the floor and a trail of cookie chunks.  'Why do I feel like I'm in a Scooby Doo cartoon?'  
'I don't know, but does that make you Fred or me?'  He scanned the room and stepped out into the Hub looking for any movement that might indicate they'd missed something.  
'You've got better legs than me so I'm Fred, your Daphne.'    
Jack just nodded, Ianto had a point, his legs were fantastic and it wouldn't have been the first time he'd worn a dress.  
   
Ianto shook his head as he looked over to the railing by the stairs and saw Myfanwy with head back as she clearly swallowed something, cookie crumbs settling around her indicated exactly who had stolen the baking.  'Bugger.'  
Jack wrapped his arms around him and rested his head on Ianto's shoulder. 'I thought we just did that on the kitchen table...'  He grinned as he kissed his lover's neck.  'We know who swiped the cookies now.'  
'I must have used too much chocolate.'

'Ah ha.'  Jack wasn't really paying attention as he placed kisses on Ianto's neck, hands reaching around, looking for the edge of Ianto's shirt.  He pushed fabric aside and started tracing the lines of abdominal muscles as Ianto shivered under his touch.  'My hands aren't cold are they?'  
Ianto tilted his head to give Jack greater access to his neck.  'Nope.'  He pressed his arse against Jack and smiled as it made the older man groan.  
'Ianto Jones are you trying to seduce me?'  
'I thought that was what you were doing, Sir.'  
'Oh yeah, is it working?'  
Ianto moved Jack's hand so he could feel the hardness of his cock.  'You tell me, Sir.'  

He still didn't understand how he could be so responsive to Jack, even though they had only just finished making love before following the trail of cookie crumbs to Myfanwy.  He wanted Jack again, needed to lose himself in the man and be lost as Jack possessed him.  All of him.  He felt Jack grin against his skin.  
'I want you in my bed crying out my name again, Jones, Ianto Jones.'  
Ianto turned in Jack's arms and smiled, cookies forgotten.  'I think we can arrange that.'  

\----------

Owen's eyes followed the tray of coffee as Ianto moved around the conference table, he missed coffee, he missed sex, he missed sleep and he really missed sex and Ianto's coffee, and beer and sex. He flashed a sad little smile at Ianto and tried to focus on what Jack was saying about the latest rift activity and Tosh's calculations. Even if he could still just smell the coffee, maybe that would have made it tolerable. He sighed softly and tried to focus on the team briefing.  
'Right.' Jack finished his coffee. 'You all know where you need to be, Owen, can you stick around a moment I just want to run a few details past you.'

Jack watched Tosh leave and he nodded to Ianto who followed her, closing the door behind him.  
'Owen?'  
'Yeah Jack, I get it, big scary alien with sharp teeth.'  
'I worry about you.'  
'I worry about when I'm going to walk though a door and see your arse in the air.'  
'Ianto did suggest that if you wore a bell it might alleviate some of that.'  
'I'm not a bloody cat.'  
'No, you don't have any spare lives. I want you to stay in the Hub for this one.'  
'And what if you need a medic while you're out there Jack, just because you have all the spare lives doesn't mean the others couldn't get hurt.'  
'I want you in the Hub. We have this one.'

'God I feel like a kid at the fun park who isn't tall enough to ride the roller coaster yet.' He muttered under his breath as he moved towards the computers and started looking over the images Tosh had  
been analyzing based on the CCTV footage she'd found of their latest alien visitor. It looked like   
something a kid might draw after getting Shrek mixed up with a punk rocking sumo wrestler. It had to be at least six and a half feet tall and about as wide with spiky green hair. And teeth. There was a shot of it with it's mouth open, the teeth were worse than the Gnomes, and not just for being on a much larger scale. Several rows deep they looked like they could bite though concrete. And it looked like it could move so maybe sitting this one out wasn't such a bad idea after all. He waved the troops farewell and settled in to watch the cameras, man the communications channel and generally not die, again. 

It was like watching bad comedy, you can see it all going wrong but can't stop any of it from happening. Jack had the creature cornered, Ianto coming up behind him and Tosh directing the police to keep the public away. And then it jumped. Unfortunately for the creature it decided to land behind Ianto and made a grab for him, which tripped Jack into some sort of berserker rage. Something he hoped never to see again as long as he un-lived as the man rushed the creature. Ianto dived to the ground and Jack emptied every bullet from his webley into it before throwing his gun to Ianto and catching one the Welshman threw back. It looked like a stapler with a trigger as some sort of energy bolt shot out and hit the creature between the eyes. This time it actually fell down. On the screen Owen could see Jack touching his comm link.

'Did you get that Owen?'  
'Yeah but how are you going to bring that thing back to the Hub, it's hardly going to fit in the SUV.' He could see some sort of green fluid leaking out that he assumed was creature blood. 'I'll need samples of that green goo and Jack, Ianto's not going to be happy if you get any on the carpet.'  
Ianto tapped his comm link to join the conversation. 'He's got a point Jack.'

A truck delivered a tarpaulin wrapped creature to the Hub and with the use of a hand truck they got it manoeuvred into the autopsy suit. Owen shook his head. 'I could have been a great doctor.' Muttered under his breath as he began his autopsy by collecting samples and scanning to make sure it was actually dead. It wouldn't have been the first time a creature had sat up before he was finished with the autopsy.

Ianto followed Jack into his office. 'Coffee? Sir.'  
Jack nodded. 'How long before we find out what the hell that thing is? I didn't know if it wanted to dance or eat me.'  
'I thought you like it that way.' He started to walk away and almost missed what Jack said.  
'Yeah, but these days I'd rather save my dancing for you.'  
Ianto turned slowly and looked at Jack. 'I. What did you?'

Jack raised an eyebrow and nodded. 'You heard me.' He watched a slow smile dawning on Ianto's face, he loved that face and decided he needed to kiss it, now. He pulled Ianto into his arms as his lips found their target. It was a quick kiss, one that went with a whispered. 'To be continued.' Before Jack slapped Ianto on the arse and sent him off to make coffee. He decided to see how Owen was getting on with their latest guest. He wasn't entirely sad he'd had to kill it, those teeth had gotten way to close to Ianto for his liking. His was the only mouth he wanted any where near his Welshman. He walked into the autopsy suit just in time to catch the backlash as the creature exploded. 

Jack stood there, putrescent green goo dripping from his face and soaking into his clothes. 'Um, Owen?' He wiped his eyes and flicked goo onto the floor, stilling when he saw that he hadn't caught the worst of it. 'Oh.'  
Owen sighed as he used the inside of his shirt to try wiping his face. 'Oh wasn't the first thing that popped into mind Jack.'  
'You should get cleaned up.'  
'I may as well finish this off and try and squeegee some of this stuff up before Ianto sees it and pitches a fit.'  
'Do we know what it will do if it gets in the sewers?'  
'Ask for a refund? It seems inert, neither of us have burst into flames or broken out in boils. Can you feel anything?'  
'No but it stinks.' He looked around them and sighed softly. 'I'll start with the squeegee process, you bag and tag.' He found the scrapper Ianto had rigged up on a broom handle for just such an emergency and started trying to marshal goo into a pile. He decided a shovel and bucket might be easier and he started scooping goo while working around Owen. Who had been completely wrong about Ianto pitching a fit when he came looking for Jack with his coffee.

Ianto followed his nose and set the tray down before looking at Jack and Owen. 'Oh my, is that even going to come out of your clothes?'   
Jack looked up but Ianto was gone, returning a few moments later wearing what looked like fisherman's waders and washing up gloves. Jacket removed and sleeves rolled up.   
'Best we get this cleaned up then. It isn't going to dissolve anything is it Owen?'  
He looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes at Ianto's get up. 'Nope, it's inert thankfully. I still don't know what would happen if it got in the drains though. Given everything else down there god only knows what it could react with.'

\----------

They looked around the room once Ianto was satisfied it was clean enough, which was about an hour after Owen had been happy.  
Jack surveyed the scene, creature double bagged and sealed in buckets. He and Owen were both worse for ware and Ianto was actually whistling. He looked at his clothes. 'What will the dry cleaner say this time?'  
'I'll see if I can do something about that Sir.'  
'Thank you Ianto.' He picked up one of the bio hazard bags. 'I need a shower.'  
'Very well Sir.' Ianto talked away with the mop.  
Owen looked at Jack. 'Look, do you mind if I jump in the shower first? I don't exactly want to get this stuff though my car when I drive home.'

Ianto rolled his shoulders, maybe he could just tell Jack when he was in the shower, how he felt. He walked into the steam filled bathroom. 'Jack, there's something I wanted to talk to you about.' He took a breath and just came out with it. 'I love you.' He screamed when Owen's head appeared around the shower curtain.  
'That's really sweet Ianto, could you pass me a towel.'  
'What are you doing in here?'  
'What does it look like I'm doing, and I thought you knew everything.'  
'You don't need to have a shower, your dead.'  
'Ianto, a creature exploded over me on the autopsy table, can you see why dead or not, I might still want a shower.'  
'Yes but Jack was going to be in here.'  
'Exactly, I didn't really want to have to wait for the two of you to finish his shower.'  
'We aren't that bad -.' He jumped when Jack walked into the room.

'Ianto, I heard you scream, wait, Owen?' He tossed a towel at Owen and pulled Ianto out of the bathroom. 'Lets just give him a moment shall we. And you can tell me why you were in the bathroom with Owen.'  
'I thought it was you.'  
'Did you now.' He grinned. 'Just couldn't wait to get me out of my clothes aye.' He stepped towards Ianto who pushed him away.   
'Your not touching me with that gunk on your clothes.' He handed him the bio hazard bag. 'You can put them in here.' And walked away. 

\----------

Jack kissed Ianto awake and smiled down at him.  'Morning my love.'

Ianto muttered a sleepy reply. 'Caru ti.'  He rolled over and yawned.  'Five more minutes?'  
Jack brushed his fingertips along Ianto's spine.  'One of these days I'm going to learn Welsh.'  
Ianto opened his eyes and looked up at Jack.  'You want to learn Welsh?'  
'Maybe you could teach me.  Starting with whatever it was you said just before.'  
'Five more minutes?  Why would you want to learn the Welsh for that?'  
'Hmmm.' Jack opted for plan B and went back to kissing Ianto.  'I told Owen and Tosh not to come in today.  We have the whole place to ourselves.'  
'So why aren't we at my flat where no one can interrupt us?'

Jack frowned.  'I didn't think of that.' He shrugged.  'I'm sure there will be nothing to interrupt us, Tosh's rift prediction programme said it should be quiet for the next few days.  The cells are practically empty and Myfanwy has gotten the hang of her pteranodon flap.  Tosh and Owen are under orders to stay home unless the apocalypse starts.  And I've taken the battery out of your cell phone so your mother can't ring.'  
'You've been thinking about this haven't you.'  He paused.  'Wait a minute, you pulled the battery out of my phone?'  
'Your mother has terrible timing.'  
Ianto nodded, he couldn't argue with that.  'So what do you have planned?'

Jack kissed his neck.  'I thought I'd start by kissing your neck like this, then I might work my way down to your nipples, my hands might even touch your cock.'  He purred in Ianto's ear.  'I'll definitely touch your cock.'  He reached his hand down.  'Run my hand up and down, touching you like this.'  His thumb running along Ianto’s growing length.  

Ianto moaned as Jack touched him and nibbled his ear.  Arching his hips to push his cock into Jack's hand.  'What else are you going to do to me Jack?'  He loved this, when Jack would tell him what he was going to do, where he was going to touch him, how.  Building anticipation and fuelling desire until he was begging for Jack to take him, to fuck him.  To own him.  But could he ask him to love him he wondered.

Ianto sighed softly as Jack's other hand reached for a nipple and rubbed the ball of his thumb over it as he kissed his way along skin and down to his other nipple.  
'Do you like it when I touch you like this?'  He took the glazed look in Ianto's eyes and the nod of his head as a yes.  'And when I do this?'  Kissing his way down to the belly button and dipped his tongue in to taste Ianto.  'Are you purring?'  
'Ah ha.'    
Jack's hand moved down Ianto's body.  'I'm going to touch your balls now, and lick your cock.  Do you want me to lick your cock?'  
'Ah ha.'

Jack licked his lips as he licked his tongue from the base of Ianto's cock to the tip, running his tongue around the ridge of the head.  One hand stroking Ianto's cock and the other gently cupping his balls. His thumb rubbing gentle circles as Ianto moaned and grabbed the sheets for something to hold onto.  Thrusting his hips to try and push himself into Jack's hot moist mouth as he sucked and licked the head.  Jack's name on his lips as he cried out.  
Jack swallowed as Ianto came and looked up to watch Ianto's eyes before he reached out and Ianto wordlessly handed him the lube and a condom.    
   
Jack had carefully planned the day ahead of them, starting with waking Ianto and making love to him.  Followed by coffee then a shower and making love in the shower, then breakfast.  Then he thought he might make love to Ianto again which should take them though until lunch time.  After lunch he wasn't sure if they should retire to the flat and make love there, or stay in the Hub and make love.  Either way they would have to have dinner at some point and he fully planned to round the evening out by, making love to Ianto.  

So far they were up to the shower sex and his day was progressing as planned.  He even thought he   
might google what Ianto had said when he'd first woken him up but it was a fairly tightly scheduled day so he didn't really know if he'd have time to check the internet for a translation.  He was currently glad he'd had the hand rails installed in the shower as it gave Ianto something to hold onto in times like now.  Like when he had his cock buried in Ianto's hot, tight arse as he made love to him with water raining down their bodies.  Whatever website or magazine Ianto had found that little tip in he needed to send a gift basket to as an expression of his appreciation.  He withdrew from Ianto's body and tried to catch his breath as he remembered a question he'd wanted to ask.  'Ianto?'  
Ianto rested his head on the tiles of the shower for a moment as he caught his breathe and turned towards Jack.  'Yep.'

'What was it you wanted to say yesterday when you thought I was in here but wasn't?'  He watched as Ianto blushed and smiled nervously.  
'Did Owen say something?'  
Jack shook his head.  'He just gave me a funny look.'  
'What, more than usual?'  
'Ianto. We all work together, it's easier if you two can play nicely.' The reply was mumbled and Jack shook his head.  'Ianto.'  
'Nothing Jack.'  

He smiled as he shut the water off and reached for towels.  'That's what I thought you said even if you didn't answer my question.  Now, what do you want for breakfast?'  
'Bacon and eggs sounds nice.'  
'Done, you set the table and I'll cook.'  
Ianto chuckled.  'Meaning you want another coffee.'  
Jack kissed him.  'No one makes coffee like you do.'  He wrapped the towel around his waist and headed to the kitchen humming softly.

Ianto pulled his dressing gown on before following him, grinning as he recognized the song being hummed.  He walked into the kitchen and nearly had to sit down. The sight of Jack wearing just a towel wrapped around his waist was simply breath taking.  His eyes devoured the man's trim waist and gently defined chest.  How he maintained a tan in Wales was no matter of small debate. He’d never seen him sunbathing and was pretty sure he’d have noticed the man popping out to a tanning salon.  He handed Jack a coffee, setting his on the table as he found cutlery and plates.      
   
After breakfast they tidied the kitchen, which Jack would have left but under Ianto's influence he was even starting to clean up after himself.  He kissed Ianto's neck and inhaled.  
'Jack, are you sniffing me?'  
'Ah ha.  You sniff me all the time.'  
Ianto considered his point and conceded that Jack had him there.  'And what do I smell like?'  
'Soap and sex.  I love the way you smell, in fact I love -.'  
'Sex? We just had a shower.'  
'Oh, well yes, but I'm imaging what you are going to smell like when I make love to you again in.'  He checked his watch.  'About five minutes.'  
They both took a step towards each other when the wheel door rolled open and they heard a cheery voice call out into the Hub.

'You hoo everyone, I'm back, can someone give me a hand with these pressies then.'  
Ianto took one look at Gwen when he saw her looking at them and threw his hands up in the air.  'That's it, I give up.'  As he walked away muttering in Welsh.

Gwen's eyes widened as she took in Jack wearing nothing but a towel and Ianto walking away, blushing as she caught what the Welshman was saying.  
Jack just groaned, he thought she wasn’t due back Monday.  He shook his head as he moved after Ianto, just leaving her just standing there as he followed his lover.  He didn't even care when the towel fell away.


End file.
